Erase Una Vez
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Blair y Ángela encierran por error a los miembros del Spartoi en un libro de cuentos de hadas y para salir deberan terminarlos uno por uno sera una romantica y divertida historia.
1. Hechizo fallido

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

**Hechizo fallido**

Era una mañana tranquila en Death City nevada. La pequeña Ángela estaba jugando con Blair en la plaza frente a Shibuzen esperando a que Tsubaki, Black Star, Thunder y Fire y los demás salieran de clases. Al principio eso parecía demasiado fácil pero al pasar las horas se percataron de que no sería tan sencillo esperar.

-Qué aburrido.- Dijo enojada Ángela.

-Sin Soul-kun y los demás esto es aburridísimo.-Concordó Blair aun en forma de gato.

Ángela pensó en algo unos instantes y se le ocurrió una divertida pero descabellada idea. Voló con su escoba en dirección a la casa donde vivía con Black Star y Tsubaki. Dejando confundida a Blair regreso con un libro mágico y una pociones para hacer hechizos. Blair la miro interrogante, preguntándose a que venía eso.

-Sería divertido hacer que los personajes del libro salieran a interactuar con nosotras, esa sería una gran forma de pasar el tiempo.-Propuso la brujita camaleón a la gata mágica que tomo forma humana de bruja joven y escultural de lo alegre que estaba ante esa idea.

-¡Si Nyah! Hagámoslo.-Respondió entusiasmada la gata.

.

.

.

Las dos leyeron el capitulo que Ángela había separado con el separador. Las dos comenzaron a mezclar las pociones en orden ya que cualquier alteración a lo que decía la receta podría traer grandes consecuencias. Lo que no tomaron en cuenta una cosa. Que ya cuando ya iban a la mitad de la pócima la hora de salida llego y Black Star junto con Patty Thunder y Fire corrían como locos. Mientras el resto del Spartoi los seguía para intentar detenerlos, pero fue en vano ya que ellos chocaron con Blair y Ángela haciendo que ambas lanzaran pócimas al azar haciendo que el brebaje comenzara a burbujear. Y del liquido salieron unas misteriosas burbujas purpuras que los atraparon y llevaron al interior del libro de la pequeña bruja.

-¡Dios mío esto es horrible!-Exclamo la bruja camaleón al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Nyah esto es serio Ángela-chan.- Concordó Blair.

Pero algo llamo la atención de ambas.

-¡Déjennos salir!-Se escucho un grito en el interior del libro.

-Suena como a Maka-chan.-Dijo Blair animándose un poco.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la casa que compartes con ellos para arreglar esto aquí no podemos.-Dijo sería Ángela.

-Nyah tienes razón Ángela-chan.-Las dos se fueron al apartamento de Soul y Maka para ver que podía hacer para ayudarlos.

Buscaron en varios libros alguna posible solución hasta que al fin encontraron uno que explicaba claramente cual era el problema y como resolverlo. Blair abrió el libro para que todos escucharan la explicación y para comprobar si estaban bien. Cuando abrieron el libro no pidieron ver a los demás pero si podían oír sus voces.

-¡Vas vale que las dos tenga una buena explicación para esto!-Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Nyah si gommen, verán Ángela y yo estábamos aburridas y se nos ocurrió hechizar este libro para que los personajes jugaran con nosotras, pero al parecer Black Star, Patty, Thunder y Fire me empujaron y por error lance muchas pociones a la formula y los encerró en el libro.-Explico apenada Blair.

-¡Como rayos podremos salir de aquí!-Demando molesta Maka desde el libro.

-Según leímos en este libro de maldiciones, esta es el la maldición literaria.-Dijo Ángela leyendo el libro.

-Para romperla deberán actuar en cada uno de los cuentos según el orden del índice dependiendo de que cuento este, deberán terminarlo de lo contrarió se quedaran en el libro para siempre.-Leyó Blair.

-¡QUEE!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

**Continuara**

**Espero que les guste el fic y que me aconsejen quienes deben ir primero soul y maka, black star y Tsubaki, Kid y crona o los otros miembros del Spartoi ustedes deciden y los demás capis los hare mas largos este es solo el prologo.**


	2. Rapunzel

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

**Rapunzel**

Blair abrió el libro y en el índice que el primer cuento era Rapunzel comenzó a leer esperanso ver si en el estaban algunos de sus amigos.

-Erase una vez una pareja pobre que vivía al lado de una malvada bruja zorro. Con una aparente aspecto de una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, con temibles ojos negros que asustaban a cualquiera. La bruja tenía en su poder una hermosa huerta de verduras, la esposa del pobre campesino añoraba esas verduras tanto que dejo de comer. Aun estando embaraza. El hombre fue por ellas consciente de que estaba en peligro por intentarlo. La primera noche tuvo éxito; pero a la siguiente noche la bruja Marion lo descubrió.

-Como te atreves a intentar robar mi verduras.-Reclamo la bruja zorro furiosa.

-Lo lamento, por favor le imploro que tenga compasión de mí, mi esposa esta embarazada y no quería comer nada que no fueran sus vegetales por favor no me mate.-Suplico el hombre de rodillas cosa que despertó cierta compasión en el corazón rencoroso de la bruja.

-Bien te doy todo lo que necesite tu mujer, pero a cambio quiero al bebe que están esperando para criarlo como si fuera mi hijo.-Dijo la bruja Marion dejando que el pobre hombre se fuera.

Paso el tiempo y la pareja tuvo una hermosa bebe y con ello la bruja la reclamo como suya llevándosela lejos de la civilización a una monumental torre que carecía de escaleras y puertas.

Leyo Blair pasando de pagina y al pasarla vio a Maka con un hermoso vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y que su cabello había crecido bastante en una trenza.

-Blair ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?-Pregunto la chica afligida por la situación.

-Actúa como la verdadera Rapunzel.- Le aconsejo la gata mágica volviendo a leer.

La bruja venía todas las mañanas, para visitarla.

-¡Rapunzel, Rapunzel deja caer tus cabellos!-Grito la bruja zorro.

"_Dios es humillante" _Pensó Maka dejando caer su larga trenza y soportando el peso de la bruja al trepar.

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde la bruja la aburría con sus problemas estúpidos y conversaciones insulsas. Luego se fue y Maka comenzó a desesperarse tenía que recordar que hacía la verdadera Rapunzel. Y luego de pensarlo unos momentos recordó que ella cantaba la misma canción que su madre le cantaba cada vez que le leía ese cuento.

Comenzó a cantar. Y no muy lejos de allí Soul la escucho aunque le costara caminar con esas ropas ridículas a su parecer. Escucho a Maka cantar y se acerco mas para ver la torre. Y se aproximo a esta.

-¡Maka, Maka!-Grito el albino llamando la intensión de la rubia.

-¿Soul? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Maka impresionada.

-¡Te escuche, cuando huía de un castillo donde unos locos me ordenaban que hacer y me vistieron como un príncipe afeminado.-Dijo lo último enojado.

-¡Ahora te ayudare a subir preparate!-Le aviso la rubia tirando su larga trenza por la ventana, Soul que no se percato de ello le callo la enorme trenza encima.

-¡¿Qué te pasa loca?- Grito molesto el albino.

-¡Cállate y trepa idiota!-Regaño la joven molesta por lo que dijo el joven.

Soul trepo por el cabello de Maka y al llegar a la cima se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí para descansar.

-Tenemos que pensar en algún plan para terminar el cuento lo más rápido posible.-Dijo Soul ya mas calmado.

-Tengo un plan, quédate aquí escondido cuando la bruja llegue la atacaremos.-Explico Maka.

Soul hizo caso y cuando vieron que llegaba el amanecer, casualmente la bruja llego a la misma hora del día anterior. Se paro en el mismo lugar y grito.

-¡Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tus cabellos!-Llamo la bruja Marion a Maka ella lanzo la trenza mientras le daba la señal a Soul para que se preparara este que tenía la puerta entre abierta puso atención y la cerro unos momentos esperando el momento indicado.

La bruja llego a la cima de la torre y abrazo a Maka como si fuera su hija.

-Mi nena preciosa serás mía para siempre y nadie me apartara de ti.-Dijo lo último con voz siniestra cosa que incomodo a Maka cosa que Soul tomo como la señal. Salió del armario con el brazo transformado en hoja de guadaña abalanzándose sobre la bruja que se rápidamente esquivo el ataque molesta.

-Tu asqueroso hombre, no me quitaras a mi niña.-Bravo molesta la bruja zorro.-Fox, fox fire claws.-Dijo esta haciendo que sus uñas se alargarse y se convirtieron en fuego, con ellas comenzó a atacar a Soul este esquivaba sus ataques lo mejor que podía pero fue casi en vano ya que en uno de sus movimientos Marion logro rozarlo.

"_Rayos esa bruja es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" _Pensó Soul algo afligido por la situación.

-Asqueroso hombre no me apartaras de mi pequeña Rapunzel.-Dijo furiosa la bruja zorro continuando con sus ataques.

Maka tampoco toleraba esa situación no quería ser la hija de esa empalagosa bruja por siempre. En eso se le ocurrió una buena idea; mientras la bruja seguía peleando con Soul ella ato parte de la trenza en varias esquinas de la habitación, le hizo una señal a Soul para que se acercara a ella, el joven aprovecho que la bruja se distrajo y lo hizo. Maka le susurro unas cosas en el oído y el asintió.

-¡Mira que tenemos aquí eres una belleza!-Grito Soul a todo pulmón sosteniendo a Maka de la cintura.-¡Bésame primor!-Exclamo este dándole un beso húmedo a Maka eso enfureció a la bruja Zorro quien corría con sus garras mas flameantes que nunca ya que la provocación de Soul la enfureció tanto que no noto las redes de cabello que Maka había hecho haciendo que ella se tropezara Soul y Maka aprovecharon eso para atacar, Soul tomo su forma de guadaña y Maka lo empuño y juntos atravesaron a Marion y su alma salió a la luz era una esfera roja con orejas y cola de zorro, Soul la guardo en un frasco que encontró por allí y el lugar se ilumino.

.

.

.

.

En el mundo real el libro se ilumino y los dos jóvenes salieron de este con sus ropas y aspecto normal; pero con una diferencia aun tenían el frasco con el alma de Marion en el.

-¿Cómo es posible que el alma de la bruja del libro saliera al mundo real?-Pregunto Soul sorprendido.

Maka también estaba sorprendida por ese hallazgo por eso decidió tomar el libro y lo examino con cuidado al ver la portada se espanto y le pregunto a Ángela lo siguiente.

-¿De donde sacaste ese libro de cuentos Ángela?-Pregunto Maka.

-De la biblioteca de Shibusen en una sección con una X arriba.-Respondió la brujita como si nada.

Maka se asusto ya que ese era uno de los libros prohibidos.

-Ángela este es uno de los libros prohibidos de Shibusen, al parecer en este libro Shinigami sama encerró a algunas brujas reales a los libros, quizás por eso el alma de la bruja Marion paso a este mundo.-Explico Maka con un poco de preocupación.-Esperemos que los demás logren salir de esta como nosotros.-Dijo Maka entristecida; pero luego se reparo para darle un Maka-chop a Soul.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso loca?-Pregunto molesto.

-¡Por atrevido, solo tenías que darme un beso de mejilla no de lengua cerdo!-Grito molesta.

-Pero yo creo que te gusto.-Supuso juguetón el albino ganándose otro golpe.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44****, ****yuki-chan22****, muffinfactory y death the rose y ****Lilith Hikari Asakura**


	3. Hanzel y Gretel

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

"" **significa que están leyendo**

**Hanzel y Gretel**

Maka abrió el libro y miro que en el índice el siguiente cuento y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Hanzel y Gretel. Pudo ver solo en la primera pagina a Kilik, Thunder y Fire; Maka suspiro y comenzó a leer.

"-Había una vez, un leñador muy pobre que vivía en el bosque con sus dos hijos gemelos el varón llamado Hanzel y la niña llamada Gretel; el pobre hombre lamento la muerte de su querida esposa y con ello tuvo un nuevo matrimonio con otra mujer que aparentemente miraba a los hijos de su esposo como un posible estorbo." Finalizo la lectura Maka para dejar que la historia se desarrollara por sí sola.

-Odio esta ropa.- Se quejo Fire por su traje de niño alemán.

-A mi si me gusta.-Comento alegra Thunder al ver su lindo vestido.

-No estamos aquí para opinar de ropa estamos aquí para terminar este cuento y volver a casa.-Agrego molesto Kilik a los dos niños.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces allí perdiendo el tiempo con esos niños? Cuando deberías estar trabajando.-Regaño una voz femenina los tres voltearon para ver que se trataba de una chica muy parecida a Anya.

-Si ya me iba nos vemos.-Se despidió Kilik de la chica y salió de la casa para preguntarle algo a Maka.-¡¿Por qué esta Anya aquí Maka?¡-Pregunto preocupado por la situación tan rara en la que estaba.

Maka le echo un vistazo al libro que explicaba en que consistía la maldición y rápidamente hallo la respuesta.

-Según el libro de maldiciones; la maldición literaria adapta personas conocidas en la historia para que quien este capturado encuentre el lugar más familiar.-Explico Maka.-Solo finge que eres su esposo y sigue la historia.-Le aconsejo la rubia.

-Bien.- Fue todo lo que le respondió a Maka, para después tomar un hacha y contar algunos troncos. Al final del día cuando Thunder y Fire fueron a su habitación temporal extrañamente no podían dormir así que bajaron a ver que pasaba se detuvieron en la escalera al escuchar que Kilik y su _"esposa_" hablaban.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esos niños somos ya muy pobres apenas tenemos para mantenernos y ellos ya son demasiado.-Dijo la esposa molesta.

-Pero ellos no molestan simplemente tengo que trabajar mas.-Contesto Kilik tratando de seguir el cuento como era.

Así duro la inútil conversación hasta que así logro hacer que la chica se callara y pudieran dormir. Aunque Thunder y Fire ya sabían que pasaría los dos tenían que cooperar con la historia. Fire tomo un trozo de pan para hacer el famoso camino de pan para disque llegar a casa después de que los abandonaran en el bosque.

Una vez en el bosque Kilik y su esposa se fueron dejando a Thunder y Fire solos, los dos pequeños caminaron por horas en el bosque buscando un lugar para dormir no les fue muy difícil acomodarse en el bosque siendo ellos chamanes de la naturaleza. Ambos durmieron felizmente acurrucados como los buenos hermanos que eran.

Al día siguiente los dos caminaron unas horas hasta que encontraron una hermosa casa hecha de dulces que obviamente; se trataba de la casa de la bruja. Los dos tenían hambre y decidieron comer algunos de los adornos de la casa como un trozo de ventana de azúcar o de pared de chocolate, pronto la puerta de galleta se abrió y de la casa salió una chica de cabello rosa con amarillo, vestía un vestido de colores que se ajustaba a su hermosa y delicada figura y en su cabeza sobresalían una antenas. A los niños les pareció mas un hada que una bruja no tenía el típico aspecto de bruja mala.

-Vengan niños si tienen hambre tengo más comida por aquí.-Dijo amablemente la bruja para sorpresa de los pequeño.-Oh pero que mal educada soy me llamo May ¿y ustedes?-Pregunto abriéndoles la puerta.

-Me llamo Hanzel.-Respondió Fire.

-Y yo Gretel.-Respondió Thunder.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.-Contesto contenta May.

Los primeros cuatro días fueron maravillosos May parecía una persona decente y amable. Pero poco a poco comenzó a ser posesiva no dejaba que salieran y cada vez les pedía que comieran mas ellos aprovechaban cuando no miraba tiraban la mayor parte de la comida y por eso no subían ni un Kilo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Kilik decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a buscar a Thunder y Fire pero primero debía deshacerse de cierta persona.

-Lo lamento cariño pero he decidido que prefiero a los niños a ti a si que mejor lárgate.-Dijo firme el joven a lo que la chica se enfureció y le dio una tremenda paliza.

-¡La que te deja soy yo!-Grito molesta la rubia.-Idiota.-Susurro esta marchándose del lugar dejando a Kilik en el suelo.

-Fase uno terminada ahora a buscarlos.-Dijo el joven decidido entrando al bosque.

.

.

.

.

La situación de Thunder y Fire no era de lo mejor ya que May estaba hartándose de esperar a que engordaran los encerró a los dos en una jaula y comenzó a preparar un guiso para echarlos en el.

-Esto lo veía venir, espero que Kilik llegue pronto.-Dijo melancólica Thunder.

-Yo igual hermana, no quiero ser la cena de esa bruja.-Admitió triste Fire.

-¡Cállense ya! Hablando pierden calorías.-Regaño molesta May mientras picaba unas verduras.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Kilik logro divisar la casa de la bruja. Y vio por la ventana lo que la bruja iba a hacerles a los niños, eso no se lo permitiría.

-¡Alto hay!-Grito Kilik rompiendo la ventana y abriendo la jaula de una patada.-¡Thunder, Fire ahora!-Los llamo este haciendo que los niños se convirtieran en dos guantes de acero.

La bruja se enfureció tanto que comenzó a revelar sus poderes de su espalda salieron dos alas de mariposa.

-Bien será por las malas.-Dijo May furiosa. -Butterfly Butterfly Wind Storm.-Dijo esta batiendo sus enormes alas haciendo a Kilik volar por los aires este se sostuvo de uno de los muebles, pensó unos instantes que hacer. Y se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Salto de mueble en mueble sosteniéndose de estos hasta llegar a donde estaba la bruja. Y con ello la comenzó a golpear con los guantes tanto los ataques de Thunder como los de Fire le hicieron un daño tremendo y quedo en el suelo. Kilik la ataco con los dos al mismo tiempo y con ello pudo liberar su alma que tenía la forma de una bola flameante con alas de mariposa de color rosa y amarillo, Kilik la tomo en sus manos mientras sus armas celebraran. El lugar comenzó a brillar.

.

.

.

.

En el mundo real el libro brillo de nuevo y los tres salieron con el alma de May en manos.

-Felicidades chicos, atraparon su primer alma de bruja.-Dijo Maka contenta.

-Sí y ahora solo nos falta otra para Fire.-Admitió orgulloso Kilik.

-¿Por qué a Thunder le toca esa?-Pregunto molesto Fire.

-Por que soy la mayor tonto.-Contesto Thunder comenzando a pelear con su hermano. Mientras todos reían

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44****, ****yuki-chan22****, muffinfactory y death the rose y ****Lilith Hikari Asakura** **HoshitaSweet ****Rin kagamine1**


	4. Florinda y Yoringal

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

"" **están leyendo**

**Florinda y Yoringal**

Maka se apresuro a abrir el libro nuevamente y vio que el siguiente cuento en el índice era Florinda y Yoringal.

"Erase una vez una villa donde todos vivían con inmerso temor ya que cerca de ella había un enorme castillo habitado por una hermosa bruja búho de cabellos blancos llamada Margot ella había hechizado los límites de su castillo para que todo hombre que se acercara a este se petrificara hasta que ella lo deseara y para que cualquier mujer que se acercara a sus dominios se transformara en ave. Ella tenía una enorme colección de aves que una vez fueron hermosas jóvenes cada ave mas bella que la anterior; en resumidas cuentas nadie podría con ella." Finalizo Maka el primer párrafo dejando que la historia continuara con naturalidad.

Tsubaki y Black Star caminaban por el bosque cercano al castillo a Tsubaki le dio mala espína ese lugar y no dudo en comentárselo a su meister.

-Black Star creo que debemos alejarnos de ese castillo.-Le dijo temerosa al joven de pelo azul que no se asusto para nada al ver el castillo.

-Por favor Tsubaki ese solo es un viejo castillo ¿Por qué temerle a algo así?-Le pregunto este haciendo que la joven se ofendiera un poco.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en mi?-Pregunto la pelinegra molesta.

Black star estaba nervioso no sabía exactamente que responderle a su arma.

-¿Y bien? estoy esperando.- Insistió está a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Si confió en ti, mejor busquemos otro camino para salir de este bosque.-Contesto Black Star vencido mientras Tsubaki sonreía triunfante al lograr convencerlo.

Lo que no sabían era que Margot ya les había puesto el ojo encima. Mas específicamente a Tsubaki ella sería una excelente ave para su colección. Lanzo un hechizo al bosque para que se perdieran y llegasen a su castillo sin que ello lo supiera.

.

.

.

.

En el mundo real Thunder,fire y Ángela miraban preocupados lo que sucedía. Maka lo noto.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Les pregunto la chica preocupada.

-¿no podemos advertirles a Black Star y a Tsubaki que están en peligro?-Pregunto Ángel, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos advertirles tenemos que dejar que el cuento continúe hasta el final.-Les respondió sería.

-pero si en los otros cuentos hubo interferencias.-Reclamo molesto fire.

Maka se enojo un poco por la respuesta altanera del niño.

-Eso es una excepción ya que hay no se aviso nada de lo que iba a pasar, solo eran comentarios; pero si nosotros interferimos el libro no los dejara salir.-Explico entre molesta y enojada Maka.

Los tres niños lloraron un poco por la culpa de no poder ayudar a los dos ninjas esperaban que pronto lograran salir de ese libro.

.

.

.

.

En el libro Black Star y Tsubaki ya estaban sin saber en el jardín del castillo de Margot. Que era enorme con mucha niebla Tsubaki comenzó a sentirse extraña, su acompañante lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede Tsubaki?-Pregunto nervioso Black Star.

La joven temblaba y casi ni podía abrir la boca cuando lo logro. Solo salió un.

-Pio, Pio.-Poco a poco su cuerpo se lleno de hermosas plumas rojas y su cuerpo se hizo pequeño le salió pico. El joven ninja miro horrorizado como su arma se convertía en un pequeño y hermoso ruiseñor.

No muy lejos de allí un búho se acerco a ella revoloteo a su alrededor y se convirtió en una bella mujer de cabello blanco hasta la cintura y un bello vestido blanco tomo a Tsubaki y la deposito en una pequeña jaula.

-¡Que haces con Tsubaki malvada!- Grito molesto Black Star, a punto de correr a golpear a la bruja. Pronto sintió que no podía mover sus piernas, ni brazos y prácticamente ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Pobre idiota te compadezco un poco, ser tan idiota y haber perdido a tu novia; Pero no te preocupes será para bien ella formara parte de mi colección. La cuidare muy bien.-Dijo de ultimo convirtiéndose otra vez en búho con la jaula en sus garras llevándose a Tsubaki con ella. Cuando

Margot se fue el hechizo se disipo y dejo al joven derrotado y con el orgullo por los suelos debía salvar a su amiga pero no sabía como. Llego pronto a una villa cercana al tenebroso lugar, trabajo para las personas que le dieron alojamiento y en las noches pensaba en miles de formas de cómo salvaría a Tsubaki.

Una noche soñó con una flor hermosa que crecía en las montrañas. Y que cuyas gotas de rocío salvaban a Tsubaki y a otras chicas. A la mañana siguiente el llevo una provisiones y partió a la montaña a pesar de las advertencias del anciano de la posada.

Pasaron nueve largos días en el libro, y Black star no encontraba nada.

-¡Rayos! esto es inútil nunca encontrare esa estúpida flor.- mascullo enojado luego se dio cuenta de que en un pequeño lugar cerca de unas rocas algo brillaba.-¿Qué será?-Pregunto intrigado para cercarse al sitio.

Cuando llego allí se alegro al ver que era flor de los sueños, la corto con cuidado y se la llevo con él ahora solo faltaba salvar a Tsubaki.

.

.

.

.

Pronto llego al castillo de la bruja Margot la flor lo protegía del hechizo de la bruja y pudo avanzar sin problemas una vez dentro. Llego rápidamente a una habitación donde habían muchas aves busco entre todas para ver si estaba Tsubaki allí. Luego escucho un ruido atrás suyo y noto que era Margot que llevaba a Tsubaki con ella. El golpeo su mano y tomo la jaula libero a Tsubaki y la baño con una gota del rocío de la rosa. Con ello la chica regreso a la normalidad.

-¿Lista Tsubaki?-Pregunto el joven ya confiado.

-Siempre.- Respondió Tsubaki convirtiéndose en su forma de espada oscura, Black star la empuño y comenzó una ardua pelea con Margot que concluyo en muy rápido por que las gotas de la flor la debilitaron y solo fue cuestión de un solo corte de Tsubaki para eliminarla una vez muerta la bruja dejo un alma de color blanco con hermosas alas Tsubaki la tomo en sus manos.

Cuando eliminaron a Margot las jóvenes volvieron a la normalidad y el entorno brillo.

.

.

.

.

En el mundo real el libro brillo y los dos jóvenes saliron.

-Felicidades ya tienen su alma de bruja.-Les dijo contenta Maka.

-Si esa estúpida no contaba con el gran poder del gran ¡Ore-sama!-fanfarroneo contento el joven de cabello azul con el alma de Margot como trofeo.

Tsubaki lo miro con ternura y amor, agradeciendo saber que podía contar con su querido Black Star siempre que estuviese en peligro.

Continuara

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44, yuki-chan22, muffinfactory y death the rose y Lilith Hikari Asakura** **HoshitaSweet Rin kagamine1 ****Liz'****Meikyuu Buterfly**


	5. Blanca nieves y rosa roja

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

**No confundan a esta con la otra blanca nieves.**

"" **están leyendo**

**Blanca nieves y rosa roja**

Maka observo atentamente el índice y el cuarto cuento era Blanca nieves y Rosa roja. Busco el cuento y lo encontró; para comenzar a leer.

"_Había una vez una viuda que vivía sola en el bosque, ella tenía dos hijas la mayor llamada blanca nieves con su cabello negro y piel blanca y la menor llamada Rosa roja una chica con una hermosa cabellera carmesí; las tres eran felices en su cabaña y sus vidas eran tranquilas hasta que." _ Luego dejo que la historia siguiera su curso.

Liz se miro en el espejo horrorizada seguida de Patty que se reía de su nuevo aspecto.

-¡Mi cabello ahora es negro!-Grito asustada y afligida la Liz.

-¡ ja, ja, ja mi cabello es rojo!-Admitió risueña Patty mirando feliz su nuevo peinado.

-Parece que a ti nada te molesta.-Se quejo molesta Liz, caminando a la cocina sorprendiéndose al ver a una mujer muy parecida a Marie solo que sin el parche en el ojo. Se calmo al recordar lo que Maka le había dicho a los demás. Aparentemente el libro adapto a Marie como su madre adoptiva en el cuento.

-Hola Blanca nieves ¿me ayudarías a poner la mesa?-Pregunto con dulzura su "mamá" mientras ponía algunos platos.

-Si.-Contesto sumisa Liz tomando algunos platos llamo a Patty para que las ayudara y terminaron rápido.

-Gracias mis niñas les agradezco mucho.-Dijo su "madre" con una sonrisa.

Las dos la miraban con ternura, y no era para menos al fin experimentaban aunque sea un poco lo que era tener una madre. La cena fue tranquila y deliciosa la madre del libro no hacía mas que alagarlas por cualquier cosa que hicieran aunque al principio las hizo sentir incomodas. Era maravilloso para ellas tener una madre. La madre del libro les bordaba cosas lindas para vestir y las ayudaba en todo; al parecer para ellas esa experiencia de cuento era maravillosa.

.

.

.

.

Pronto llego el invierno en el libro y la primera noche de este alguien toco la puerta.

-Blanca nieves ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor?-Pidió la madre del libro.

-Si mamá.-Respondió sonriente la joven Thompson ya que por fin podría decirle mamá a alguien.

Al abrir la puerta Liz se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un ojo negro con una x en la pata izquierda.

-Por favor necesito ayuda.-Pidió el oso de forma entrecortada para luego quedar desmayado.

Liz aunque estaba asustada, se atrevió a meter al oso en la casa.

-Blanca nieves ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto algo preocupada la madre del libro.

-Es un oso enfermo creo que necesita ayuda.-Explico también preocupada Liz.

Las tres le quitaron la nieve del pelaje al oso, y lo llevaron cerca de la chimenea. Poco tiempo después el oso despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Liz con una bandeja de comida.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Pregunto Liz con una amabilidad muy poco usual en ella.

-Si.-Respondió sonrojado el oso.

-Aquí te dejo esta comida que hizo mi madre, espero te guste.-Le dijo esta dejándole la comida, el oso comenzó a comer en eso llego Patty a hablar con él.

-¡Hola oso! ¿ya estas bien?-Pregunto animada Patty.

-Cállate tonta y dame mas comida.-Contesto grosero el oso.

-¡¿Que has dicho?-Pregunto molesta Patty.

-Lo que oíste ton…ta-Le respondió el oso presumido.

Patty estaba a punto de golpear al oso hasta que la llamo Liz.

-¡Patty necesitamos que nos ayudes en la cocina ven!-Llamo Liz.

-Esa me la debes.-Amenazo Patty para luego irse a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso y el oso vivió con las tres todo el invierno para disgusto de Patty y solo era amable con Liz y la madre del libro pero con Patty las cosas eran diferentes. Pronto llego la primavera y al oso le llego la hora de marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto desilusionada Liz.

-Si lo lamento tanto pero es necesario, tengo que proteger mis tesoros de los duendes avaros.-Respondió el oso marchándose al bosque.

Una semana después Liz y Patty fueron por leña y escucharon unos gritos provenientes de una zona cercana a ellas las jóvenes se acercaron a donde provenía la voz.

-¡Ayuda!-Siguió gritando la voz

Las chicas llegaron a donde estaba la persona en problemas y vieron que era un hombre muy pequeño q tenía la barba enredada en un tronco. Las jóvenes se aproximaron a él y lo miraron curiosas.

-¡¿Qué hacen? ¿me ayudaran o que?-Pregunto el hombre enojado.

Las chicas intentaron ayudarlo pero fue inútil, Liz se hastió y sacando unas tijeras y cortando la parte de la barba que estaba enredada.

-¡Arruinaste mi barba era una tonta!-Grito molesto el enano marchándose con una bolsa enorme que tenía oro en ella.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después ella fueron al lago por agua y encontraron al mismo hombre que estaba con la barba enredada en la caña. Intentaron ayudarlo de nuevo y por segunda vez cortaron su barba.

-¡Tonta una vez tonta siempre! Ahora estoy deforme.-Dijo molesto el enano llevándose una perlas que estaban en la orilla del rio.

-Que grosero.-Fue todo lo que comento Liz mientras Patty asentía.

Después fueron al pueblo por algunas cosas, y al salir vieron al mismo hombre que ahora estaba atrapado en las garras de una águila arpía.

-Patty pronto conviértete en arma.-Pidió Liz a su hermana, ella lo hizo y lanzo un tiro de advertencia al ave que soltó al hombrecillo al instante.

El no les agradeció solo se llevo una bolsa que llevaba consigo en su espalda y se marcho.

-Sigamoslo.-Propuso Patty a lo que Liz no se negó.

Las dos siguieron al enanito hasta un inmenso agujero donde tiro unas gemas que habían en la bolsa. Un ruido que hizo Patty alerto al enanito se volteo para acercarse a ellas furioso a punto de ponerles un dedo encima hasta que de la nada salió un oso. Se miraba furioso y se aproximaba a ellos.

-No me mate por favor señor oso estas chicas son mas sabrosas que yo nada mas mira a la pelirroja con esos senos tienes comida de sobra.-Le dijo el hombrecillo señalando los senos de Patty.

El oso no presto atención a lo que dijo se acerco a este y de un zarpazo lo dejo inconsciente. Las chicas se asustaron y estaban a punto de huir hasta que Liz reconoció la X en el hombro del oso.

-¡Eres tu oso!-Exclamo contenta la joven a diferencia de Patty que se desanimo.

-Si soy yo.-Respondió el también animado. Pronto la piel de este se cayo y debajo de ella había un apuesto joven de cabello negro corto, ojos igual de negro pero hermosos, fornido y con una cicatriz de X en el brazo izquierdo. Se acerco a Liz y la abrazo fuerte ella también se dieron un beso y el entorno comenzó a brillar.

.

.

.

.

En el mundo real el libro brillo tanto Liz como Patty salieron todos las miraban sorprendidos por que ellas no fueron las únicas en salir.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto Liz afligida al ver los rostros estupefactos de sus amigos.

-Hermana tu novio también paso.-Le susurro Patty a ella quien vio que aun estaba abrazada al apuesto joven del libro.

-¿No eres un personaje del cuento?-Pregunto extrañado Soul.

-No.-Respondió el joven con indiferencia.

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Tsubaki .

-¿De verdad quieren saber quien soy?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-Si.-Respondieron todos a la vez.

-Bien, si eso quieren.-Respondió este acercándose a Maka para levantarle la falda.-Cambiaste de ropa pero no de bragas fea.-Le dijo tajante el chico a la rubia quien lo golpeo con un libro.

-No puede ser.-Dijo sorprendido Soul.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. -Concordó con el Kilik

-¡RAGNAROK!-Gritaron todos a la vez en especial Liz quien quedo desmayada en el sueño, mientras el mencionada corría para ver que le pasaba.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44, yuki-chan22, muffinfactory y death the rose y Lilith Hikari Asakura** **HoshitaSweet Rin kagamine1 Liz'Meikyuu Buterfly**


	6. La bella durmiente

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

**No confundan a esta con la otra blanca nieves.**

"" **están leyendo**

_**Letras inclinadas: **_**recuerdo**

**La bella durmiente**

Todos miraban impresionados al nuevo Ragnarok quien revisaba a Liz, para asegurarse que estuviera bien; algo muy raro en él. Maka no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta que todos esperaban hacerle.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-Pregunto fugaz la rubia, mientras el joven moreno depositaba cuidadosamente a Liz en el sofá de Maka para sentarse cerca de la joven y mirar seriamente a los presentes.

-Medusa-sama me explico que algo así podría sucedernos.-Admitió el joven de ojos negros para seguir con su explicación.-Verán al ser absorbidos por la maldición mi ser fue separado de Crona, y al no tener una forma definida; la maldición me otorgo una forma y es la del príncipe de ese cuento. Lo que quiere decir que ahora soy un arma con aspecto humano como Ellos.-Dijo este señalando a Soul, Tsubaki, Patty y a los gemelos.

-Eso lo explica todo, ahora tenemos que ver a quienes mas liberamos.-Propuso Maka volviendo a abrir el libro.

El índice señalo que el próximo cuento era la bella durmiente y como en los anteriores comenzó a leer.

"_Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano. Se celebro el nacimiento de la princesa de dicho reino y tres hadas fueron invitadas. Menos la bruja Mandy; ya que temían que ella le pudiese hacer algo malo a la niña._

_Pero lo que no sabían era que habían cometido un terrible error al no invitar a la bruja Lobo. Ya ella realmente quería ir a la fiesta y al negarle ese derecho juro que se vengaría. _

_Y así lo hizo al finalizar la entrega del don de la sabiduría y belleza a la niña justo cuando la tercer hada iba dar su don. Llego Mandy._

_-Al negarme la invitación maldeciré a esta pequeña cuando ella cumpla los catorce años de edad pichara el dedo con la aguja de una rueca y con ello traerá el sueño eterno a ella y a todos los que aquí habitan.-Sentencio Mandy desapareciendo en una nube de humo._

_Los reyes y el resto del reino se afligieron al escuchar esas palabras. La tercer hada ofreció una solución._

_-Yo quizás pueda ayudar.-Propuso el hada acercándose a la niña para darle una pequeña esperanza al pueblo.-Si al tocar la aguja dormirá pero no morirá solo dormirá hasta que el primer beso de amor la libre del maleficio.-Dijo el hada dándole esa bendición a la niña._

_El rey no conforme con eso mando a quemar todas las ruecas del reino. Para evitar que la profecía de Mandy se cumpliera." _ Al terminar de leer Maka dejo que la historia siguiera su curso.

En la siguiente página pudieron ver a Crona en un hermoso y largo vestido negro. Con el cabello largo y parejo y con una hermosa tiara en su cabeza. Todos miraron impresionados la imagen por que tenían algunas dudas con respecto al sexo de la joven.

Ella se encontraba en una habitación fina. Con grandes ventanas adornadas con bellas cortinas doradas, una gran cama de satén de color verde etc. Tocaron a la puerta la joven de cabellos rosa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una de sus sirvientes.

-Señorita Aurora su prometido ha venido a verla.- Crona se sintió nerviosa al escuchar eso. Ella se sorprendió en parte por no haber sido afectada por la maldición literaria como otras brujas que eran influenciadas por la historia al punto de creerse los personajes de la misma. La pregunta en si sería.

¿Qué la hacía diferente ellas? Entonces recordó lo que su "querida" madre le explico hace tiempo cuando solo tenía cuatro años.

_-Hija mía la sangre negra puede curarte de todo mal, inclusive de maldiciones.-Le explico Medusa complacida al ver que el experimento de transferencia de sangre negra.-Inclusive tu mente estará a salvo de la influencia de estas. Con este simple hecho eres una bruja superior a las demás._

Al recordar eso le daba una férrea esperanza de tener la ventaja de conservar su ser gracias a su sangre singular. Camino hasta donde debía estar su supuesto prometido y se sonrojo al ver de quien se trataba. Era Kid que portaba ropas más elegantes que las que usualmente llevaba. El la miro también asombrado por lo bella que estaba la joven. Iba a saludarla con normalidad pero recordó lo que su padre le había dicho acerca de la influencia de las maldiciones fantásticas en las brujas. Supuso que la joven bruja estaría hechizada por el cuento de hadas y seguramente pensaría que era la princesa aurora.

Ella se acerco a él cuidadosamente. Kid hizo lo mismo se miraron fijamente a los ojos y fue el joven de ojos ámbar quien hablo primero.

-Es un gusto conocerla princesa Aurora.-Se presento este con la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba.

Crona entendió que entonces que él pensaba que ella estaba encantada. Decidió fingir que si, ya que según ella le daría valor fingir ser otra persona, eso le ayudaría a terminar el cuento.

-Es un placer príncipe.-Saludo Crona con una inusual sonrisa alegre que no era común en ella.

El joven de cabellos negros se sonrojo al verla así de hermosa. Ambos conversaron acerca de sus vidas y que les gustaba, y sospechosamente algunos de sus gusto eran similares hasta finalizar el día.

Kid sabía que algo malo iba a pasar lo noto al sentir el alma maligna de una bruja cerca.

.

.

.

.

Crona caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, miro con curiosidad una rueca de madera era obvio que se trataba de la trampa de la bruja Mandy. Pero como sabía que debía seguir el cuento según lo planeado así que sin que le dijeran nada toco la aguja con la punta de su dedo y se desplomo en el suelo dormida.

Cerca de allí una mujer de cabellos grises largos con un gorro de lobo y una hermoso vestido gris se acerco a la muchacha satisfecha por haber complido su profecía.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la zona Kid pudo ver como la gente caía dormida en un profundo sueño esa era la señal de que la bruja estaba manifestándose. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió devuelta al castillo esperando que su poder fuera suficiente para salvar a Crona sin Liz y Patty.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen pudo ver que el palacio había cambiado radicalmente y ahora era una especie de pesadilla gótica y nada simétrica. Eso le molesto mucho; luego se ocuparía de quejarse por el diseño del lugar lo importante era salvar a su "_dulce Crona"_. Se sonrojo al pensar así de ella. Pero debía admitir que era la mujer para él.

Al llegar al lugar donde yacía su hermosa princesa en una hermosa cúpula que la protegía. Al aproximarse a su hermosa doncella una garra enorme le impidió el paso. Él joven shinigami esquivo el ataque de la bruja que lo atacaba en su forma animal, que era la de un enorme lobo.

-¿Eres idiota o que?-Pregunto la bruja sonriendo sarcásticamente mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

-Si crees que me asustas, estas equivocada estúpida, protegeré a la princesa a costa de mi vida si es necesario.-Le respondió este poniéndose en guardia.

-Bien si eso quieres ¡Muere!-Grito la bruja lobo abalanzándose sobre él.

Kid le dio un golpe certero en el abdomen. Dejándola aturdida momentáneamente. Kid busco algún objeto con el cual pudiera atacar a la bruja con su poder de shinigami, mientras Mandy se alzaba de nuevo lista para atacarlo con ataques que casi estuvieron a punto de matarlo. En su desesperación utilizo un trozo de madera que tenía cerca y con ello uso el impulso de sus ondas espirituales. Con ello atravesó el cuerpo de la bruja y su alma salió a flote como una pequeña esfera llameante de color gris con orejas y cola de lobo. El joven guardo el alma en un pequeño saco que encontró por allí y se aproximo a la hermosa joven que dormía plácidamente. Nervioso se acerco poco a poco a sus labios los cuales beso suavemente. La luz ilumino el lugar liberando a ambos jóvenes.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el mundo real Kid estaba rojo como tomate mientras Patty, Black Star y Soul se reían de este por el beso. Crona estaba satisfecha con al menos saber que su querido Kid se preocupaba por ella y Ragnarok no la delato frente a todos.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44, yuki-chan22, muffinfactory y death the rose y Lilith Hikari Asakura** **HoshitaSweet Rin kagamine1 Liz'Meikyuu Buterfly NOELxD  
><strong>


	7. El encendedor de Yesca

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

"" **están leyendo**

_**Letras inclinadas: **_**recuerdo**

**El encendedor de yesca**

Liz despertó del desmayo Ragnarok la miro contento y ella aunque estaba confundida por los eventos pasados, sus amigos se encargaron de explicarle todo.

-O sea que tu ¿ahora eres humano como yo?-Pregunto aun sorprendida tras ese hecho.

-Si Liz seré tu príncipe por siempre.-Respondió romántico Ragnarok.

-Oh Ragnarok.-Exclamo feliz la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos, mientras Patty sacaba la lengua del asco.

Tsubaki miro a Crona con curiosidad junto con Kid al notar que la joven ahora tenía el cabello largo.

-Oye Crona, algo le paso a tu cabello.-Aviso Tsubaki señalándole a la joven de cabellos rosa el hecho que ignoraba.

Crona fue a verse al espejo y noto ese cambio, se espanto al saber que al salvar su mente de la maldición la sangre negra debió descuidar su aspecto, Cambio de parecer con respecto a eso cuando Kid opino sobre su nuevo peinado.

-Yo creo que estas hermosa así.-Eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara notoriamente.

Maka sin mas preámbulos abrió el libro y pudo ver que solo quedaban dos cuentos el penúltimo era **El encendedor de Yesca.**

"Había una vez, un país que estaba en guerra con su país vecino. La guerra ya estaba en sus últimas fases y algunos soldados regresaban de esta. Uno de ellos iba por el sendero prohibido donde hay estaba una peligrosa bruja. El joven no hijo caso y camino con solo su sable por ese sendero." Maka termino la lectura para que la historia continuara.

.

.

.

Ox vestido como soldado caminaba con un pesado sable común temeroso, por no tener a su lado a Harbart para ayudarlo en caso de que la bruja apareciera. De la nada apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y un gorro de tigre y vestía una capucha naranja. Con ello pudo suponer que esa mujer era la bruja.

-¿Qué haces aquí tu solo muchacho?-Pregunto curiosa la mujer.

-Nada señorita solo regresaba al pueblo.-Contesto nervioso Ox, dándole la espalda y tratando de irse para su lado.

-¿Y si te digo que conmigo serás tan rico como un rey?-Propuso la bruja tigre, haciendo que Ox imaginara que con ese dinero Kim lo respetaría.

-¡Dígame vamos!- Respondió animado Ox.

-Bien, quiero que entres a este roble.-Dijo la bruja señalando un enorme árbol que estaba cerca de ellos.- Y que busques un encendedor que esta adentro, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras pero el encendedor me lo entregas.- Menciono amenazante la bruja dándole un escalofrió al joven.

.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro del roble Ox encontró un enorme tesoro tomo varias gemas y monedas de oro, las metió en un saco que encontró por allí. Busco por todas partes el dichoso encendedor que la bruja tanto quería y encontró por suerte en una repisa un encendedor viejo.

-¿Para que querrá este encendedor viejo?-Se pregunto el joven de cabello en punta-No importa hare que me lo diga y si no lo hace tendré que eliminarla antes de que me elimine.- Sin chistar salió de el árbol con el saco lleno y el encendedor en la mano.

-Bien hecho.-Dijo satisfecha la bruja tigre tomando a punto de tomar el encendedor, pero Ox no la dejo.

-¿Para que lo quiere?-Pregunto intrigante el joven de pelos parados.

-¿Qué te importa? Tienes el dinero ¿no? Ahora dame a mí el encendedor.-Amenazo la bruja perdiendo los estribos.

Ox no cedió a la amenaza, la bruja tomo su forma animal y se abalanzo sobre este tratando de matarlo a zarpazos, pero Ox fue más rápido que la bruja y aprovecho el sable que tenía en mano, para poder cortarle de manera certera y eficaz la cabeza dejando solo su alma como una pequeña bola llameante con orejas y cola de tigre. Ox tomo el alma de la bruja y la guardo en el mismo saco donde guardo los demás tesoros, llego al pueblo donde su personaje vivía y le dijeron cual era su casa. Al llegar la noche la curiosidad lo carcomía quería saber por que la bruja quería tanto ese encendedor lo froto porque vio que estaba muy sucio y al hacerlo tres perros salieron de este.

Ox probo si eran obedientes y lo eran obedecían cualquier orden con ello se le ocurrió pedirles una pequeño favor.

-Necesito que me ayuden a buscar a una amiga mía seguro esta por aquí.-Les dijo Ox dándoles un trozo de tela con el olor de Kim a los perros. Ellos en el acto salieron a buscar a Kim

Pronto los perros le entregaron a Kim que vestía un vestido de princesa y tenía el cabello largo.

-Gracias por liberarme de mi palacio gran guerrero.-Le dijo agradecida Kim abrazándolo cosa rara en ella, Ox lo noto y recordó que las mentes de las brujas eran susceptibles a ser tomadas por maldiciones de libros que la gente normal.

-No fue nada.-Contesto sonrojado.

-Claro que fue algo, al fin pude conocer otro lugar que no fuera mi habitación, ¿te importaría mostrarme más del exterior?-Pregunto amablemente la joven cosa que no era normal en ella.

-Si claro.-Contesto feliz Ox al experimentar esa versión adorable de Kim.

Los días en el cuento pasaban y Ox la regresaba al castillo cada vez que podía y en las noches le enseñaba al personaje de Kim lo bello que era el mundo. De la nada Kim le hizo una propuesta.

-Tu ya eres rico ¿no?-Pregunto Kim impresionando a Ox pensando que quizás volvía a ser la misma.

-Si ¿por?-Pregunto curioso el joven de gafas.

-Casémonos así mi padre no tendrá objeción.- Propuso Kim.

Haciendo que el corazón de Ox latiera muy rápido, no lo pensó dos veces al aceptar la propuesta dela bruja mapache se casaron en el cuento y con ella el entorno brillo justo al momento de "puede besar a la novia" al volver aun seguían besándose cosa que molesto a Kim dándole una bofetada al pobre Ox quien en sus pensamientos decía " No me arrepiento de nada Kim"

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44, yuki-chan22, muffinfactory y death the rose y Lilith Hikari Asakura** **HoshitaSweet Rin kagamine1 Liz'Meikyuu Buterfly ****KamiEvans**


	8. El pajaro de fuego

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** **sin fines de lucro. Los cuentos de hadas no me perteneces son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

"" **están leyendo**

_**Letras inclinadas: **_**recuerdo**

**El pájaro de fuego**

Ya casi todos habían sido liberados solo faltaban Jacqueline y Harbart, Kim estaba preocupada por su amiga, Ox aprovecho para intentar consolarla.

-Tranquila Kim con Harbart al junto a ella no le pasara nada.-Aseguro el joven de anteojos.

-¿Con ese tonto? No lo creo recuerda que el estaba de acuerdo con eso de matar a Crona.- Le contesto molesta Ox mejor decidió alejarse había metido la pata otra vez.

Maka se sintió mal por el joven pero lo mejor en esos momentos era sacar a Jacqueline y a Harbart del libro por fin solo quedaba un último cuento y era el pájaro de fuego.

"_Hace mucho tiempo en un en una lejano pueblo de Rusia existió un enorme palacio en el vivía el Zar Bislav y sus tres hijos, el zar también poseía un hermoso árbol de manzanas de oro del que estaba muy orgulloso. Todo estaba feliz y en calma hasta que un día un hermoso pájaro de plumaje colorido brillante visito su palacio y picoteo una de sus preciadas manzanas un día el decidió decirle a sus tres hijos que aquel que lograra atrapar al ave sería el zar inmediato; sus hijos mayores lo intentaron pero a la espera de tal majestuosa ave ello dormían y el pájaro seguía robando manzanas, las cosas cambiaron el día en que el hijo menor Iván acepto el desafío." _ Maka termino de leer y dejo que la historia continuara.

En la otra página se encontraba Harbart con un traje ruso sin sombrero. Bajo el famoso árbol de manzanas de oro esperando la llegada del pájaro de fuego. Él sabía que debía esperar al pájaro y quitarle una pluma con ello seguiría la historia y estaría a un paso de su libertad. Las horas pasaron y parecía que el pájaro no vendría hasta que… de la nada un resplandor ilumino el jardín del zar, como si fuese de día Harbart miro maravillado al pájaro de fuego era idéntico a un fénix majestuoso y libre. El animal se acerco a las manzanas y comenzó a picotear, Harbart se lanzo sobre este, el pájaro se libero del agarre y se marcho Harbart logro quitarle una de sus plumas. Orgulloso de cumplir su misión llego al palacio del zar.

Orgulloso el hombre guardo la pluma, y le agradeció al joven de cabellos negros. Cosa que puso celosos a los hermanos del libro. El tiempo paso y el pájaro no volvió, con ello inicio otra propuesta.

-Aquel que logre entregarme al pájaro de fuego será mi heredero.-Declaro el Zar Bislav.

Los hermanos mayores del cuento se marcharon dejando a Harbart en el palacio, este después de varios intentos de persuadir al zar por días, este le dio el permiso de ir tras esa magnífica ave. El joven tomo un caballo y marcho en búsqueda del ave que le daría su libertad. Al iniciar su camino encontró un letrero frente a tres caminos lo leyó con atención para evitar problemas.

En el camino de la derecha el jinete morirá pero su caballo vivirá, el camino de la izquierda tanto el caballo como el jinete morirán, el que tome el camino de en medio el jinete vivirá pero el caballo no.

Era obvia la elección que el joven de coleta debía tomar ya que el caballo era reemplazable su vida no, cabalgo por el camino de en medio y a veinte minutos de su viaje se encontró con un enorme lobo que le paro de inmediato.

-Si leíste el letrero sabrás que solo tu puedes pasar, de ahora en adelante tu caballo será mi comida.-Dicho y hecho el feroz animal se lanzo sobre el caballo y lo devoro. Harbart se sintió frustrado al carecer de transporte.

Con ello tuvo que seguir el camino a pie, camino varios kilómetros hasta cansarse, se detuvo a descansar un momento, y para sorpresa suya el lobo que había devorado su caballo lo había seguido. Parecía arrepentido por su acción.

-Siento haber devorado a tu caballo me ofrezco a ayudarte.-Ofreció amistoso el lobo.

-Llévame al pájaro de fuego.-Contesto Harbart a lo que el lobo asintió.

-Sube a mi lomo te llevare al pájaro de fuego.-Le dijo este, el joven accedió y subió al lobo del animal, ya lo llevo a un palacio allí pudo ver que el pájaro de fuego yacía en una hermosa jaula de oro. -Llévate al ave nada más pero no te lleves la jaula o la desgracia caerá sobre ti.- Le advirtió el lobo.

El joven asintió a sabiendas que debía desobedecer ya que el cuento decía que debía tocar la jaula, y así hizo intento llevarse la jaula tal y como decía el cuento y con ello llegaron los guardias.

Harbart tuvo que disculparse con el rey del palacio, este le perdonaría y le daría al pájaro de fuego si le entregaba el caballo con la crin de oro.

El joven regreso a donde estaba el lobo, quien lo reprendió por no hacerle caso, este le ignoro sabiendo debía obedecer más las leyes del cuento que las de el animal, llegaron al castillo donde estaba el caballo, la nueva advertencia era la de no tocar las riendas doradas que colgaban del establo. Nuevamente Harbart hizo caso omiso a eso y toco las riendas como decía el cuento. Nuevamente los guardias lo aprendieron y volvió a disculparse con otro rey molesto este le dio otro encargo.

-Si me traes a la princesa Helena, te daré mi caballo.-Le dijo este ilusionado.

Harbart asintió y regreso con el lobo que volvió a reprenderlo por su falta. El joven se monto otra vez en este y llegaron a donde debía estar la princesa que para sorpresa de el era Jacqueline.

-¡¿Tu eres la princesa?-Pregunto impresionado.

-Si ¿algún problema?-Pregunto la joven de manera arisca.

-No.-Respondió de igual manera Harbart.

.

.

.

.

En el camino quisieran o no tuvieron que conocerse mejor y pronto tuvieron simpatía uno del otro, el lobo al ver eso se le ocurrió una solución para evitar que ellos se separaran.

-Yo me convertirme en la princesa entregarme al rey, cuando pienses en mi volveré contigo.

Y como si nada el animal se convirtió en Jacqueline y entro al palacio el rey de este le entrego el caballo a Harbart los dos cabalgaron en este, hasta llegar al palacio del segundo rey en el camino Harbart pensó en el lobo y este apareció como por arte de magia, el lobo volvió a cambiar de forma convirtiéndose en el caballo de crin de oro, Harbart y Jacqueline lo entregaron al rey y este les dio el pájaro de fuego.

Los dos cabalgaron hasta llegar al palacio del zar Bislav allí volvió el lobo para despedirse de ellos, Harbart y Jacqueline se despidieron de el contentos de que ya casi volvían a casa. Cuando estuvieron a punto de volver los hermanos del cuento intentaron detenerlos con una batalla Harbart no tuvo problema al derrotarlos con sus poderes de arma así el y Jacqueline entregaron el ave al zar con ello el entorno brillo.

.

.

.

.

En el mundo real todos celebraron el final de aquella molesta maldición con el regreso de sus últimos camaradas, todos fueron al Death Room a darle el informe a Shinigami sama de las almas de bruja que consiguieron, El guardo todas las almas de aquellas brujas para cuando ellos tuvieran sus alma de Kishin a Kid le regalo el alma de Marion por haberse enfrentado a Mandy sin armas. Al terminar los reglamos Maka se atrevió a preguntar le una duda que tenía desde que atraparon el alma de las brujas todas comenzaban con M y no sabía por que.

-Verán esas brujas eran conocidas como las hermanas M ellas causaron caos y destrucción con sus poderes, yo decidí encerrarlas en el libro para que no molestasen a nadie, nunca imagina que ustedes lograrían llevarse sus almas, estoy muy impresionado.-Admitió el dios de la muerte.

Al final todo había salido de las mil maravillas cada quien tenía sus almas de brujas y algunos como Kid y Crona, Harbart y Jacqueline habían encontrado el amor al fin y al cabo todos salieron ganando en cuanto a Ángela y Blair aprendieron a tener mas cuidado con sus hechizos y a no tomar libros de la sección prohibida.

Fin

**Gracias a todas ustedes por leer próximamente hare un kid y crona llamado i like you i love you será rated M espero que les halla gustado erase una vez nos vemos.**

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44, yuki-chan22, muffinfactory y death the rose y Lilith Hikari Asakura** **HoshitaSweet Rin kagamine1 Liz'Meikyuu Buterfly KamiEvans**


End file.
